


Roommates

by Sarmaren



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarmaren/pseuds/Sarmaren
Summary: Sam is horny because Mercedes won't put out and Santana is horny because Brittany is still in Lesbos and they're living together in Mercedes' house, and so of course it's only a matter of time before things gets complicated.





	Roommates

Sam doesn’t mean for it to happen, not really. It’s just Santana is _always_ there, and she’s basically always somewhat naked. At least that’s what it seems like for him after having dated and lived with Mercedes for a while now. Mercedes is awesome, she is. She’s kind and smart and sweet and beautiful and Sam loves her. But she doesn’t put out. And yeah sure Sam knew that going in but then Santana moves in while Brittany is still in Lesbos and things quickly get complicated.

Mercedes spends time traveling to L.A or she spends night at the studio and Sam can’t help but notice that Santana’s there. _All the time._

Not literally, it’s not like she doesn’t have a job or anything, it’s just their schedule’s just line up and she’s there in an old jersey he’s pretty sure was Finn’s in the morning, she’s there in one of her short dresses when he get’s home at night, and she’s there in a sports bra and hot pants while spending lazy Sundays on the couch when he wants to play video games.

And Sam looks. He looks because Santana might be a bitch but she sexy as hell and he’s frustrated and horny.

So can anybody really blame him if he make’s sure to get up earlier than usual on his day off to watch as Santana stretches in the living room after her work out? Or that he brushes up against her sometimes? Or that he doesn’t wear a shirt when coming down for breakfast one day?

And he’s sure Santana does all she does on purpose. Santana isn’t dumb, quite the opposite and she must know that her walking around the house in a tank and panties would affect him.

“I know you’ve been staring Trouts.” She says it casually, like she doesn’t care but the look in her eyes tells him that she does. “You’re playing with fire.”

Sam sips his water, not looking away from her dark eyes staring back at him. He thought he would be more worried, worried that Santana would tell Mercedes, but he’s not.

“I know you decide to spend as much time in as little clothes as possible around me because you like that I’m staring.” He challenges her with a raise of a brow and doesn’t move when Santana stands up from across to table to lean close to him.

“You could never handle me Sammy. You’re not man enough.” With those words she saunters up the stairs, a smirk on her lips.

It infuriates him.

*

That’s how it starts.

That same night Sam makes sure that his work out matches with Santana’s arrival home. He’s shirtless and sweaty and goes to get a bottle of water from the fridge as Santana stands there. He presses his front against hers as he leans over her and he’s sure that Santana shivers from him and not the cold refrigerator pressing against her back.

She retaliates that next morning, walking around her room in nothing but a towel and door wide open as Sam’s heading downstairs. He stops to look but only for a moment, he doesn’t want her to keep thinking that she has him wrapped around her little finger.

It continues like that for about a week, teasing glances and touches and Sam is pretty sure that he just pops a boner whenever Santana walks in to the room now. Somewhere inside he already knew that he would cheat on Mercedes with Santana, what he doesn’t count on however, is that Santana cracks first.

He’s getting ready for bed when suddenly Santana opens the door completely naked. She doesn’t give him time to say anything before she’s attacking his lips. At first it’s strange, kissing her is just like in high school, Santana pulling the ropes and Sam following along.

But thing’s had changed, he had changed, and he isn’t as docile as he once was. He buries one hand in her hair while the other pulled her closer as his tongue explored her mouth. He let his hand travel from her waist to her ass and up to her chest, grinning when she moans against his lips.

Sam quickly picks her up and throws her on the bed before getting undressed, he needed to feel more of her, all of her.

“Someone’s grown up.” Santana smirked but he could see that he surprised her.

“You have no idea.” He answers as he climbs up on the bed, his larger frame covering hers as he kisses her again. They kiss for what feels like forever, until Santana is panting and grinding underneath him and Sam is so hard it hurts.

“Sam, fuck me.” He had never heard her voice like that, like she was desperate and Sam felt a sense of accomplishment. It once again reminded him of high school and how he had practically begged just to get to touch her boobs. He liked that the tables had turned.

“Not yet.” He almost laughed at the face she made as he got off her and laid on his back. “Suck me.”

It looks like she’s about to slap him, but a couple of seconds later Santana gets up to position herself between Sam’s legs. She glares a little but she still lowers her head and licks his cock from balls to tip slowly before sucking on the head.

“Mm fuck yes.” Sam groans as he feels Santana’s wet tongue against his sensitive head, her mouth is hot and wet and he’s actually a little taken back at how good she is at sucking cock. Hadn’t she been strictly into lady parts for years now? He doesn’t give it much thought though because Santana is taking more of his dick in her mouth, sucking and making a mess and he’s loving it.

Santana suck’s him eagerly, she had forgotten how much she had loved giving blowjobs but as Sam was straining on the bed she remembered. She licked his shaft, covering his entire cock with her saliva as she took more and more of Sam’s huge cock in her mouth. She only stopped when she felt herself almost gagging and she leaned down to instead suck his balls.

Santana tongued the loose skin, carefully sucking one ball into her mouth before tugging a little and let it go with a pop. She gave the same treatment to the other and when Sam ran his fingers through her hair and pulling her up so she would suck his cock again, Santana felt herself clench around nothing. A stone cold reminder of how badly she needed Sam to fuck her.

She tried to get up to tell him to do just that, but Sam’s grip tightened in her hair making it hard to do much of anything but to continue to suck him. She was surprised that Sam just didn’t let her do what she wanted, everybody else always had and as much as it frustrated her, it turned her on.

“Come on San.” Sam started to thrust his hips against her face, forcing more of his dick down her throat and when she gagged it was like music to his ears. His balls were already tightening, but he wasn’t surprised that the first time with Santana would go fast. He watched as Santana stared up at him, her lips straining around his cock stretching her mouth open and it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen.

Santana pushed at his hips, his cock choking her as he repeatedly fucked her mouth. Her eyes were tearing as she got lightheaded and holy fuck she was probably dripping onto the bed at that point. She gurgled and as Sam’s movements started to get more erratic, she was sure he’d cum at any moment.

Sam moaned, enjoying the moment of power and the look on Santana’s face almost as much as the way her tongue played with his mushroom head. He kept fucking her mouth until he simply couldn’t anymore and with a strangled moan he started to cum. His white sticky load landed on Santana’s waiting tongue, his cum coating her it.

Santana swallowed down as much of his salty cum as possible but it was a lot and she had trouble getting it all down and it started to dribble down her chin. She licked around her lips and used her fingers to scoop up the cum as Sam watched her with hooded eyes.

“That was awesome.” He stretched on the bed, enjoying his post-orgasm haze for a few moments. When his brain slowly started to function again, he sat up. Sam stroked her cheek, almost feeling bad for what he was going to say but he knew that if Santana blew him like that after only a little teasing, he really wanted to know what would happen if she got even more frustrated.

“You can go to your room now.”

“What?!” Santana flinched away from him but Sam didn’t seem that bothered, he laid back down, and arm under his head as he watched her, “Are you kidding me?”

“Nah, I think that was enough for tonight.” Sam had never been cruel or rough with a girl, but it felt really good having that kind of power over Santana. “Off you go.” He almost laughed at the huff coming from the Latina, she was furious.

Santana felt like kicking him in the nutsack for treating her like some cheap hooker, but she didn’t. Instead she stormed back to her room and got on the bed. She angrily grabbed her vibrator from the nightstand. She was sure it wouldn’t feel as good as Sam’s dick, but desperate times called for desperate solutions.

*

Sam woke up the next day feeling sated. Last night had been amazing for him, but he was sure that Santana was still mad, and she had a right to be. The thought of Santana in her bed frustrated with nothing but herself or maybe a toy to please herself with caused his dick to stir. With that thought in mind he got up and padded towards Santana’s room across the hall.

She was asleep when he opened the door, she was still naked, her lower body partly covered by a sheet. Sam’s gaze quickly went to her tits, they really were amazing, fake or not. He got closer to her and crawled into the bed. He didn’t want to scare her, but his cock was hard again and his brain kind of shut down when that happened.

He leaned over the sleeping girl and carefully sucked on one of her nipples. Santana stirred but didn’t do much else and Sam continued. He sucked one dusky nipple before moving over to the other, giving it the same treatment. He pushed the cover off her, his hand moving between her thighs. They were sticky with arousal, no doubt from the night before.

As Sam started to gently rub her clit he kissed her neck slowly and Santana moaned and stirred once more.

“Wake up Tana.” He whispered against the shell of her ear before his finger’s easily found her hole and pushed two fingers inside of her. She was so fucking tight, Sam couldn’t wait to feel her around him.

“Fuck...” Santana was sure she was dreaming, but when she felt something pushing inside of her, her eyes opened and she sat up as her heart raced. When she saw Sam’s kind face though, she relaxed.

“You scared me, asshole.” She laid back down as Sam rolled on top of her.

“Sorry.”

The grin on his face showed that he wasn’t sorry at all. But Santana had no time to bitch him out, his fingers were leaving her needy snatch and Sam licked her arousal of his fingers. When he kissed her, she could taste herself on his tongue and it was the hottest thing she’d ever experienced.

“You taste delicious, I can’t wait for more.” Sam mumbled against her lips. But that would have to wait, he needed to be inside of her. He positioned himself against her, his cock easily sliding through her wetness and bumping her clit making Santana arch into him.

“Sam if you don’t fuck me I swear I’ll…” Santana’s words were cut of by Sam’s cock entering her. His big dick felt strange inside of her, she was so used to slender fingers or toys and a real cock felt unfamiliar to her now. Not to mention it was bigger, a lot bigger. But _holy shit_ did it feel good.

“You’re so fucking tight.” Sam was amazed, no girl had ever felt like that. Her cunt gripped his cock as he slowly bottomed out inside of her and he stopped, worried that it felt painful for her.

“Sam,” Santana grabbed his face to make him look at her. “Fuck me.”

That was all the encouragement Sam needed. He started to fuck her hard and deep, burying his cock inside of her again and again and again.

“Harder.” Santana moaned as she was split open by Sam. It felt so good that she almost wondered why she ever stopped fucking boys. But then she remembered, Sam wasn’t a boy anymore, he was a man. A man fucking her into oblivion.

Sam grunted above her as he changed his strokes from long and deep to shorter and faster ones. He leaned down and sucked a nipple into his mouth, he didn’t care if she had marks from his mouth after they were done, in fact he’d love that.

Santana wrapped her legs around his hips, urging him to keep fucking her. She was moaning so loud she was sure that people outside could hear them but she didn’t care. Her nails left angry red lines along his back and it only spurred him on.

“Am I man enough Santana?” His voice cuts through her daze and for a second she has no idea what he’s talking about, but then she remembered what she said at the breakfast table. Man, she had never been so wrong in her life, but she wasn’t ready to admit that just yet.

“You’ll do.” She could see that her words affected him. His grip on her thigh tightened and his eyes narrowed as he got off her,

“Turn around.”

Santana did as he said, already missing his cock inside of her. Sam grabbed her hips hard and she bit her lip in anticipation. When he pushed his dick inside of her again it was much harder than before, the position making it possible. He fucked her hard enough to make it hurt but Santana loved it. She loved how Sam spanked her and how he grabbed her hair tightly and pulled when she started to fall to her elbows, but mostly she loved how he was steadily building up her orgasm, the orgasm that she had been denied the night before.

“You’ve been missing cock so much haven’t you?” Sam panted behind her. “Britt really hasn’t been giving you what you’ve been craving. You’re fucking dripping.”

The words were humiliating and mean and _so true_. Even as Santana tried to shake her head she knew it was. Suddenly Sam let go of her hair and she fell forward. Sam didn’t miss a beat as Santana covered her moans by biting down on her pillow and he fucked into her in a deeper angle.

“Holy shit…” Santana could feel her orgasm building, Sam was hitting her spot perfectly and he showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. Until he suddenly did. His cock was deep inside of her but completely still.

“Am I man enough?” Sam didn’t know why, but he needed to hear her say it and he would make her say it.

“Sam just fucking…” She stopped when Sam spanked her hard enough for it to hurt.

“You wanna go the day without cuming as well?” Sam slowly started to pull out, only stopping when just the tip of his cockhead was still inside Santana’s clenching hole. “I could just fuck your face again, that’s not a problem for me.”

Santana whimpered at the thought of not cuming again and even though it killed her to admit it, the shame of saying what Sam wanted to hear was not as bad as not cuming.

“Fine,” She stopped when Sam once again started to fuck into her “you’re man enough to handle me.” The words were rushed and breathy, but it was enough for Sam to start fucking her as hard as before, like he never stopped to begin with.

He built her orgasm back up quickly and Santana could feel her thighs shaking she got closer to the edge.

“That’s it baby, you gonna cum?” Sam wanted to feel her cum around him, he wanted to make her fall apart. He looked down where his cock disappeared into the smaller girl. His cock was coated with her arousal, her tan skin a contrast against his pale one. He watched for a few more thrusts until his eyes landed on the hole above it. Sam loved anal, and Santana’s ass had been one of his fantasies since high school. With that thought in mind he spit over the hole and then pushed his thumb in.

When Santana felt Sam push his thumb in to her ass she came. It was unexpectant but the push she needed and she moaned out Sam’s name loudly as she trembled on the bed until her body completely gave out and she collapsed on the bed.

Sam followed her down, straddling her thighs so he could continue to fuck her. He rutted against her ass, chasing his own orgasm. He had to abandon playing with her asshole and instead leaned on his arms for leverage as he buried his cock deep inside of her.

Santana was still trembling, Sam’s fucking would not let her come completely down from her orgasmic high and she couldn’t do much but take it. She could feel his breath against her neck and his thrust going sloppy and she couldn’t wait until he came inside of her. Good thing that she still took birth control, because she really wanted his cum to fill her up.

“Fuck, I’m going to fill you up, is that what you want Santana?” Sam groaned against her ear, his balls tightening more with each thrust.

“Please…” She whimpered as Sam’s cock buried itself deep inside her clenching snatch.

That one word was enough for Sam to cum. He bit down on her shoulder hard as his dick spurted his hot seed deep inside of Santana, his hips rutted carelessly against her until the streams of cum stopped and he collapsed on top of her.

Sam’s orgasm was enough to set Santana off for a second time. She throbbed as Sam filled her up, her own orgasm not stopping until Sam slacked on top of her and his dick softened.

It was quiet in the room, the only sound being their labored breathing until Sam moved to lay beside her.

“Well, we’re doing that again.”

And they did.

They did it on every fuckable surface in the apartment and some that turned out weren’t. Even after Brittany returned from Lesbos and Mercedes spent more time at home. The prospect of getting caught only spurring them on.

Sam would eat Santana out in the kitchen before breakfast when Brittany was asleep and Mercedes was getting ready. They would fuck in the shower while Mercedes made dinner and Brittany was at rehearsal. One time Santana even snuck into Sam and Mercedes’s bedroom and gave him head while Mercedes was sleeping.

It turned into a dangerous game that neither wanted to stop and didn’t see a reason for either. Sam loved Mercedes and Santana was in love with Brittany, they were just scratching an itch.

Could anyone really blame them?

 


End file.
